Gabrielle's Story
This is Gabrielle's story of her life, from her pre-life and after her gradution. Pre-life 2 months after the Wizards of the Black Circle were defeated, Bloom started to feel funny. She fell very ill and had to go in the hospital for check-ups. The doctor explained that Bloom was pregnant.Bloom was surprised, then fell unconscious. Sky rushed to Alfea and told the Winx, Pixies and Specialists about Bloom. Everyone was worried, especially Lockette. Everyone gave Bloom balloons, presents and cards. The doctor gave her a injection and Bloom was wide awake. Bloom got sent home, her illness quite gone. Sky acted like a servent to Bloom and fed her, give her medicine and comfort her. One day, Bloom said that she wasn't a baby, and it turned into a arguement. Sky left Bloom in tears. Bloom managed to reach her phone and call Stella. Stella moved in with Bloom and she served Bloom and it was like being with Sky. Bloom never heard from Sky for days. Early life On Bloom's birthday, Bloom was groaning with pain in bed and was calling for Stella. By the 30th time, Stella heard and used a sense spell. Stella told Bloom that she was going to have her baby and called The Winx and Pixies, The Specialists and the ambulance. In the hospital, Bloom was choking and being sick. Finally, a baby with orange hair slipped out slowly. Everyone gasped and Bloom said that she would call the baby Gabrielle. Sky slipped in and told Bloom that Branndon told him about the baby. Everyone told Sky to be quiet. Sky looked puzzled and then saw Gabrielle in Bloom's hands. Bloom told Sky that she called the baby Gabrielle. A few weeks later, Stella gave birth to Jason and Kaycee. A month later everyone had settled in. Bloom and Sky rejected banquets, balls and parades. When she was 4, Bloom and Sky gave Gabrielle a ride to Solaria, where she met Kaycee and Jason. Gabrielle had a crush on Jason and was BFFs with Kaycee. When she was 6, Sky took her to Eraklyon to see Erendor and Samara, who she had never seen before in her life. Life in Alfea For a story with some girls, see Fanfic: Winx Club Fanon Magic Wings. Gabrielle started schooling later than some other students, when she was 19. She started her adventure when she was a freshman. Her adventure was 4 long years at Alfea. Through those 4 years, she got her bonded pet and pixie, earned Winx, Charmix, Enchantix, and Believix. She was a teacher at Alfea once she completed her 4 years. Her relationship started to grow with Jason. Freshman Gabrielle went to school with her BFF Kaycee and met Melodia, Gemma, Rose and the mean Rachel. Rachel grew meaner every day, telling Gabrielle to shut up and called her a redhead. Freshman-Sophomore Summer Sophomore Semester 1 Semester 2 Sophomore-Junior Summer Junior Semester 1 Semester 2 Junior-Senior Summer Month 1 Month 2 Senior Semester 1 Semester 2 Graduation After Alfea Singer Fashion Designer Artist Category:Gabrielle